


The death of one, birth of love

by DK_DarKitten5



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Daddy Thranduil - Freeform, Elves, Elvish, F/M, Giant Spiders, Head Injury, I gave the Elk a name so shoot me, I refuse to give away my story with tags, Injury Recovery, Kittens, Marriage, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_DarKitten5/pseuds/DK_DarKitten5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A swing of fate leave the reader in a brand new world with brand new start. How will she do? How will our favorite king take to having a little one once again? Will the reader's hooliganism and mischief bring the kingdom to its knees? </p>
<p>NAME IN CAPS is point of view. _(H/C)_ _(E/C)_ _(H/L)_ _(S/C)_ is fill in with your details so like this _(H/C)_ = Hair color (Blond, black ,brown etc) {text in this type of parethesis} is elvish. *test in asterisk* is khuzdul </p>
<p>WARNING: Major violence early on, timeline what timeline, and the coming of political debauchery. Scandal immanent. Not giving a single flying fk Thranduil.  I warn you now I do not have a beta. Typos may occur. This will be explicit later on. like WAY later on.</p>
<p>Additional warnings will be posted if they apply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fall in Fall

Chapter 1

The ring of a school bell signals the end of yet another tiresome day. Gathering my school books, I note the ever-growing list of homework assignments and projects staring me down from the pages of my planner. It seems sleep is often a privilege for students of my generation. Carefully, I slide my books into my navy blue book bag and take a moment to smooth out my black skirt. I adjust the silver buttons on my dark blue school blazer and smooth out the collar of my ivory dress shirt. Sluggishly, I grab my book bag and sling it over my shoulder as I walk out of the classroom.

‘My life is a complete mess. I wish I could just get away from here.’ I think to myself as I shift my _(H/C)_, _(H/L)_ out of my _(E/C)_ eyes and head for the building stairs. Just as I grab the left side rail in the stairway, my right foot slips out from underneath me. Falling backwards, I hear a snapping noise just before the right side of my head cracks on the stair below me. Painfully my body slides down the stairs, bouncing my head of every stair on the way down. My hearing deafens to a high pitched ring as I stare at the ceiling for a moment. I glance over to see some of my classmates frozen in panic.  
At the bottom of the stairs, I lay on the ground in an entirely unnatural position. My shoulders are flat to the ground whereas the rest of my body is twisted to the right and at a weird angle on the stairway. A wave of pain explodes through my left leg as I try to move it. In my delirium, I roll my head to the left. I immediately notice the growing pool of blood on the floor. Consciousness fades from me as the blood pool spreads over the linoleum floor.

I should have stayed home today…

Slowly I awaken to a lightheaded feeling and an assault of vibrant color and light. Looking to the sky I see a plethora of autumn trees and foliage decorating the edges of my vision along with the crystal blue sky with few clouds present. Confusion sweeps over me as a gentle breeze dances over my frozen form.

‘I distinctly remember falling down a flight of stairs and horribly injuring myself. How in the world did I end up here? I don’t think I should move at all.’

I find myself to be in the same twisted position I was before minus the stairs. Carefully, I twist my body into a straight position slowly. Sprawled out flat on my back with my left knee laid flat and my right knee folded upright, I take a moment to grasp what has happened only to be interrupted by a rustling coming from the area to my right. Slowly I turn my head to look to my right. The bright dark green bushes shake abruptly beneath the huge willow tree. Hoping that it is someone who can help me, I attempt to speak only to discover that I’ve no strength to form words properly.  
Out of the bushes emerges the single largest spider I have ever had the displeasure of viewing. It stands a solid four feet tall covered in brown and black fur. Staring me down hungrily with its eight red eyes it makes a sort of shrieking sound as it approaches me. Fearing for my life I begin shaking as the behemoth of a spider perches itself over me. A shrill escapes my throat as the spider pierces my left shoulder with its massive fangs. Through the pain, I try to fight the spider off of me only to have the spider begin covering me in some sort of nasty webbing. I flail my arms in the attempt to escape the webbing only to fail. Layer by layer the sticky webs cover my body and face as I continue to struggle. I refuse to be eaten alive. Just as the spider finishes covering my face with web completely, I hear what sounds like hooves from my left. 

THRANDUIL

Hearing the pain infused scream of what can only be a young girl, I lead my elk in a full speed charge off the path, into the nearby clearing and to source of the scream. As I approach the clearing on my elk, a spider straddling a small webbed person comes into view. Knowing full well that the small person is most-likely injured, I bail off my elk and order him to kill the spider. It is now that I hear the elves of my guard approaching at haste. Glancing over to my dear elk friend, I see that he is trampling the spider thoroughly. Perfect. Quickly, I rise to me feet and rush to the side of the webbed person. As I approach to the left of the person, I draw my side knife in order to cut the webbing from her. My son enters the clearing first and fires an arrow from his bow into the spider, killing it instantly. I ignore the rest of my guard approaching as I carefully begin cutting the webbing away from the small body before me. Based on sheer size alone this person has to be a dwarf or a young man-child.  


With no small amount of care, I cut the webbing away from the small person’s face to reveal the bright _(E/C)_, tear and pain-filled eyes of a young elven girl. My son, Legolas, immediately hails for Uliwin, our head healer, as I proceed to cut the webs from around her neck and shoulders. She is wearing the oddest fashion of clothing, some kind of collared shirt with a tie around her neck and some kind of short coat. Blood steadily drips down her face as Uliwin kneels at her right side and examines her head carefully. Uliwin pulls bandages out of her bag to stop the bleeding from her head wound. She was careful about me not seeing the injury. It must be incredibly severe for her to do that. Tears continue to run down the elfling’s face as I cup the left side of her face with my hand. Blood oozes out of her left shoulder as Uliwin carefully cuts the webbing away from her torso. Nothing in the whole of Arda could have prepared me for such a sight. She cannot be over 60 in age and to be in such a state. Hesitantly she reaches her right hand upwards only to have Uliwin stop her. Uliwin calls to my son for aide in removing the webbing as she pulls out some bandages to stop the little ones arm from bleeding. All of my 30 guard company look on to the seen in varied expressions of shock, horror, worry, sadness and concern. I deem it more suitable to switch positions with Uliwin and proceed to do as such. I kneel on the forest floor to the right side of the little penneth. The little one cannot speak the pain is too great. There must be more than what we see.

“{Legolas be careful as to how you remove the webbing. Her eyes speak of more injuries that those that we currently see.}” I state as I look to my son of whom has cut the webbing down to her thigh.

“{Adar my I have your cloak? Her bizarre coverings are disgracefully short. Her skirt does not even reach her knees. These coverings are…indecent.}” Legolas states with irritation clear.

Without hesitation, I pull the cloak off left shoulder and hand it to him. Uliwin looks to me with a very concerned gaze as she places a fresh bandage to the bite wound on the child’s arm. I return the gaze with my own that promises better for her. The sight of her little hand comes into vision as she reaches up to me with her right hand. Quickly I rip off my gauntlet, set it to my left and take her hand in mine. She needs her father desperately. Legolas covers her from the knees up with my cloak the carefully begins cutting the webbing away from her knees, shins and finally her feet. Just as Legolas begins cutting away the webbing around her upper ankle, she grasps my hand firmly and begins crying heavily. 

“{Uliwin! Her ankle is broken. I fear removing the webbing any further could cause irreparable damage. Adar what do we do?}” Legolas states with worry.


	2. To start anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood...nuff said.

Chapter 2  
“{Keep her leg webbed then. We will tend her ankle back at the palace. I am far more worried about her arm and her head.}” 

I have no idea what language that was. This whole situation is baffling to me. With little to no care as to who sees, I look to the armored man holding my hand for support. I have never in my life been in so much pain. My arm has thankfully gone numb though I am unsure as to whether or not that is a good thing. My left side hurts terribly as does my head and ankle. Thinking that I may have an injury to my side, I remove my hand from his and try to remove my shirt but he stops me. Gently he holds my right hand as he draws a knife from his side a cuts all of my clothes off. His blade even goes through my leather belt with ease. I cannot see the damage if there is any but he looks back to me with worry in his eyes. I don’t even care that I am naked right now.

“{Uliwin she has bruising on her left side. I fear broken ribs as well. She is also far too thin for my like. Do her parents care for her at all?!}” He states angrily as he looks to the long black haired woman tending my arm.

“It hurts. I fell...and I just want the pain to stop.” I cry as I tug on his metal arm plate to get his attention. “Who are you?” 

“Lithen pen do you speak Elvish or were you denied it and why are you out in the forest alone? I am Thranduil. Where are your parents?” He asks with concern. “It’s dangerous out here.”

“I don’t know they were at work but how did I get here? I was at school and…I’m sorry that really hurts. Do you have to hold my arm so hard?” I ask shakily as I look to the long black haired woman.

“Yes lithen pen. We must stop the bleeding before we take you to safety. My name is Uliwin and I will be one of your healers.” She states as she reaches into her left side brown belt pouch and pulls out a glass vile of some kind of green liquid. “I need you to drink this lithen pen. It will dull the pain and aide you in fighting off infection along with the spider’s venom.”

Thranduil looks to Uliwin with concern. I feel like this will do more than just numb the pain. I bet it will make me pass out. I wouldn’t mind that too much really. Begrudgingly it seems, Thranduil takes the vile of liquid from Uliwin and looks to me sternly. He lets go of my hand for a moment as he removes the cork from the vile. Uliwin carefully raises me to a sitting position. This causes my head to throb and my vision to blur. My rescuer wraps his arm around me securely as he presses the vile to my lips.

“This will taste horrible but you need to drink this. The benefits are crucial to your recovery. I do not wish to have to force it upon you. Please understand this.” He states affirmatively.

“Ok. I’ll try.” I state just before I take the first sip which nearly causes me to vomit.” That is so nasty! I have a solution I think. Let me have it please.”

“You must leave none in the vile. I wish this wasn’t necessary little one. Worry not. I refuse to allow any further harm to come to you. We will be taking you back to the palace.” Thranduil state as he places the vile in my right hand.

“This will render me unconscious won’t it? It’s ok I understand. It will be better this way I think. Wait…palace? Where am I?” I state as I look to Thranduil then to glance out to everyone else.

“Yes it will. You will not be able to feel pain under the effects. Everyone to your mounts. Your questions will be answered in time. Your health is more important. As soon as sleep takes her we ride hard to the healer’s wing of the palace.” He orders as he strokes my back comfortingly. “Go on little one. Leave none behind. Time is critical.”

“Just don’t judge me harshly ok? The trick I’m going to use requires me to make a weird look with my face.” I state with a pout causing him to look at me questioningly.

Since this stuff is so disgusting, I have decided to take the cheaters way out. I proceed to plug my nose with my left hand, stick my tongue out as far as I can and throw the nasty liquid back like vodka shot. I swallow the whole vile in one solid go successfully tasting none of it on the way down. This stuff tasted like boot polish and had the consistence of vinegar on the first taste so I really didn’t want a second. Finished with that nasty business, I look over to Thranduil for directions.

“That was a very unusual way of doing that. Yes your expression was odd but was the method effective?” He asks as my vision begins to fade.

“Yes it worked… It won’t be long I don’t think. My vision is starting to blur. Promise you will be there when I wake up Thrandy?” I plead in the midst of my now pressing delirium.

“Yes little one and…Thrandy?” is all I hear as I black out completely.

THRANDUIL

She has already given me a fond name. As small and as thin as she is, I barely even feel her weight as she loses consciousness. I look to all of my guards and find myself pleased that all of them are already mounted. Before Uliwin can pull out a canvas tarp for her, I take my cloak and carefully wrap it around her paying special attention to her lower legs. I glance to my left as the sight of hooves covered in spider entrails enters my field of vision. After retrieving my gauntlet, I carefully slip my arm underneath her knees and lift her off of the ground. Uliwin looks to me reassuringly as she adjusts the cloak to cover her better from the autumn chill. 

“Tornaheim has the most gentle stride of all mounts present. I will carry her. Uliwin to my left Legolas to my right. All others circle on us.” I state as my elk lays on the ground, I mount him while holding her, and he rises. “All on us! We make for the palace!”

Just as I finish speaking we all take off through the brush and back to the path. Bolting through the woods at high pace we cross the Carithen bridge on the elven road and my messenger sounds his horn and yells to the guard captian to open the gates. Thankfully the journey to the capital has proven to be a short one. The gates screech open just before we rush in. Bewilderment, confusion and anger paint the faces of my subjects as we gallop through the crowd. Horror spreads through the crowd as they realize the one I carry is but an elfling. My people have always been passionate and this time is no exception. They will demand justice for the little one and I do not blame them. I disregard everyone around as they pelt me with a barrage of questions and concerns.

“{Prepare the healers! Make haste!}” I order as we quickly reach the palace gates causing guards to scramble and causing my guard captain Tauriel to bolt for the healer’s wing. “{Uliwin your vile works very effectively. She is still unconscious. How long does it last?}”

“{One or two more hours my king, any longer than that and I will have much to worry about. I have only seen head injuries that severe with mace and mourning star wounds my king. I fear for her memories.}” She states with sadness and concern. “{I believe she may have been attacked by orcs. I do not think one could fall from a stairway and sustain such damage. She maybe too scared to speak of it.}”

A fresh wave of worry penetrates my heart's defenses with those words. This is why she hid it from me. Arriving outside the healer’s wing of the palace, I note that numerous healers are prepared and waiting. Tornaheim lays on the floor and the healer’s flock to the elfling in my arms. Carefully they take her from me and place her on a stretcher. My assistant head healer, Aenar, begins prattling orders to the other healers as they usher her into the wing with haste. Everything in me is telling me to go and be with her but I would be in the way. I look to face my guards which have now caught up with me. Turning to my left my eyes meet my son’s as he approaches.

“{I will have my armor removed and see to Tornaheim. We should prepare for a public address. There is currently public outcry on her behalf and honestly I cannot blame them. Everything fits. Disgracefully short attire unfitted for weather, being in the middle of the forest with no supervision whatsoever, and last of all her injuries. She must have been abandoned by her kin and left out there to die.}” I state with sorrow. “I have no forgiveness for such actions especially when I know of at least twelve families personally that are actively trying to conceive an elfling. There is no excuse for such neglect. If anyone approaches the realm looking for her, I want them arrested. Has Elrond arrived?}”

“{Yes adar. Tauriel has gone to retrieve him in the hopes of him aiding in the little ones recovery. Though it is inappropriate to ask, she needs us adar. I ask to be her brother knowing all the responsibilities that it entails.}” Legolas asks dutifly.”{With us a family she will want for nothing in this world. This pack was with her adar. I retrieved it before we mounted.}”

Legolas freezes as he feels small movements inside the pack. Carefully he sets the pack on the floor and draws one of his knives. Did a small spider crawl in it? The pack continues to rustle and shift. The small mass inside the pack moves toward the right side of the pack where a small opening on the side is located. The moments run tense as the creature inside attempts to worm its way out of the pack. Finally succeeding the creature pokes its tiny…white fluffy face out of the side. What is this?

“Mew?” The creature squeaks as it crawls out of the pack.

The tiny creature licks is tiny white paw, shakes out it’s pelt and the proceeds to walk across the granite floor and over to Legolas. The playful little creature then begins to bat at a loose string on his tunic. Maybe this is her pet? As I step forward, the creature jumps onto Legolas’ foot and begins squeaking happily. Legolas sheaths his blade and carefully picks up the tiny creature with his right hand. Curiously he looks over the whole of the creature. He examines the creature’s tiny paws carefully. Tiny little claws extend on the creatures little toes as Legolas presses lightly on the top of the creatures paw. A sharp mew is given in response as the little creature pulls its paw away and looks up to Legolas with its crystal blue eyes. 

“{It is small enough to sleep in a wine glass…We are keeping it. It is helpless against creatures of the wilds. As for the rest of her belongings, we will move them into the nursery once we finish redecorating it. It will serve as one of her rooms. Until that time, I will hold them for her.}” I state firmly as I stroke the creatures fur with my left hand causing the creature to emit a low humming noise. “{This...is not a growl but something else…It doesn’t appear that I am harassing the creature…To answer your earlier question, she has already given me a fond name. We are certainly going to foster her.}”

Just as I finish, Elrond bolts past me carrying his medicine satchel. I am confident in his care of her as he is the best healer in the whole of Arda. I must remember to compliment Tauriel on her haste. Though she has not seen the elfling or her injuries personally, Tauriel has acted with an urgency I did not expect. I pick up her pack and look to my son confidently. Gently, I place my right hand on my son’s shoulder as we walk towards the royal wing. We discuss the different options in décor for her rooms, her future education, the necessities of her recovery, as well as the needs of the small creature. She has lost so much in such a short span of time. I refuse to let her lose this little thing as well.


	3. A small amount of planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of planning on the royal end. Hopefully the palace is left in one piece ;)

Chapter 3  
ELROND  
As I sit reading in the guest chamber I was provided, Tauriel bursts my door open and franticly sputters something regarding an injured elfling desperately in need of my aid. I don’t even think that Erestor, my head librarian, would have been disappointed in the way I drop my book in favor of her care. With no small amount of haste, I grab my tan medicine satchel and burst down the corridor nearly running over one of Thranduil’s generals on the way. He steps back slightly startled but does not complain as I continue through the wing. I also pass a blood covered Thranduil. I do not wish to think of whom that blood belongs. Arriving in the healer’s wing of the palace, I look over to the two elves sitting on a bench outside of one of the rooms. Both of them look sullen and have clearly been crying. They say nothing as they usher me through the door to the left of where they were sitting. Harm done to an elfling can crack the strongest of elves this much is true regardless of the fact that both of the elves ushering me forward are clearly junior healers. 

Upon entering the room, I am greeted by the aroma of fresh Athelas and the bitter odor of freshly spilt blood. The three healers in the room pause at my entry and step to the side of the bed. Looking at me pleadingly, Uliwin and Aenar turn to face me. Looking to the small little girl on the bed, I walk over to the foot of the bed and set my satchel down. I will do everything in my power to save her. She appears to have a mace wound to the head. Uliwin quickly explains how she came to being under our care and her suspicions of her injuries being of partial orcish origin. I cannot fault her for this assumption. The little ones injuries are certainly severe enough for it. I ready my herbs and bandages dutifully. Her healing process will not be an easy one. Her head needs to be stitched and her broken ankle set. I know not of what condition her ribs are in. I can only hope for just simple bruising. 

“{Aenar I am going to set her ankle first. Uliwin here are ingredients and a recipe for a salve. Follow it to the letter her life may depend on it.}” I state as I remove my smaller green apothecary satchel from my medicine bag and hand it to Uliwin.”{This will not be an easy recovery for her.}”

Based on the angle of the break, her ankle was not broken directly at the joint but slightly above it. This is well for recovery of its use as the tendons will be less damaged. With no small amount of care, I position my left hand above the break but slightly turned against the angle. I then position my right hand at the cusp of the joint and take a deep breath. A loud and terrible sounding snap resonates off the wall as I set her broken ankle with one fluid motion. A shudder rips through my composure but I swallow my emotions as I know she needs my prompt care and full attention. I glance over to Aenar of whom looks green in the face. Reassuringly, I place my left hand on his shoulder.

“{Aenar. Uliwin. I know that was awful to hear but we need to focus. She needs us at our best.}” I state as I glance over to Uliwin. “{I will get some bandages and a stitch kit prepared for her head. Uliwin once you have finished preparing the salve. I will have you apply it to her bite wound and bandage it. Aenar please splint her ankle carefully. With any luck she will regain full use of it.}”

THRANDUIL  
We are greeted in the hallway by a very curious and very tired Tauriel. The small little creature has fallen asleep in my arms whilst still making that little humming noise. Before Tauriel says anything she looks to the little creature with puzzlement. Legolas informs Tauriel of the happenings in the woods and of the elfling’s injuries. Her expression shifts to concern and shock. 

“{This little creature was in her odd pack. It seems to only desire affections and attentions. Nevertheless, I will formally adopt her shortly. She has already awarded me a fond name.}” I state as I look to Tauriel with affirmation. “{I have left her in Elrond’s care. I am certain that he will do everything in his power to heal her. Until then we must prepare rooms for her and set out a plan for her education. She may yet be a scribe or lady of the court. This pack is quite heavy for an elfling of her size. It is most-likely full of books.}”

“{I agree adar. We know not of what her name is. What if….she doesn’t have one? What if her head injury causes her to forget everything?}” Legolas states with worry. 

“{Then I will fashion a suitable name for her and we will provide her with all the support she needs. I will be speaking to Adlanel in regards to her education in the morning. I believe the tailors are going to fight over who gets to make her first dresses.}” I state with calmness. “{Tauriel we will need your aid in room preparation for her. I know not of what designs young girls prefer. The room will also need to have accommodations for the little creature. I have no doubt that she will want the creature to be close. Also order all of the guard that this creature is not permitted to leave the palace without escort.}”

All three of us proceed to my room as we speak of future plans. Legolas opens my bedroom door. We enter and Tauriel closes the door behind us. Gently, I place the tiny little creature on my dark green bedspread as Legolas begins unclasping my right shoulder pauldron. The only response from the creature is a small twitch of its nose as it proceeds to curl itself into a tiny little ball. Tauriel then begins unclasping my left shoulder pauldron. With both pauldrons removed, Legolas and Tauriel pause for a moment then begin unclasping my chest and back plates. 

Curiously, I look over to my son who looks back at me with tears threatening to spill. With one solid pull he removes my chest plate and turns it to face me. A dark red blood patch where the little one’s head rested has dripped down the front of my chest plate and no doubt all over my leg armor as well. It looks horrific. Tauriel glances at my chest plate and gasps in horror. Sometime during this exchange the little creature has awakened. It sits staring at me as if to tell me something. 

“MEW!” It sounds sharply.

“{I think it complains that I set it down…Yes this blood is hers. She continued to bleed as I carried her upon Tornaheim. Her condition is critical at the very least. I am hoping for better news from Elrond. Speaking of where did he go? Is Tornaheim making a fuss in the kitchens again?}” I ask as I look towards Tauriel. “{I hope not. Especially not after the troubles he caused during Mereth En Gilliath of last year. When she wakes I will bring the little creature to her. I feel that she will be overjoyed to see her little friend.}”

“{My king, I feel that we can only hope for the best. I have always wanted a little sister. You must be careful though or people will start calling you the adoption king. I have not seen her, the elfling.}” Tauriel states with a hint of worry. “{With the way you held her I knew she was injured and needed prompt care but I didn’t think her injuries could be this bad. It’s no wonder the people are in a state of outrage. They are demanding a public statement to such extent that the generals have had to come in calm the people.}”

“{She will want for nothing. After Legolas and I have bathed and had our armor cared for we will make a public address with the little creature presumably. I fear leaving the helpless little thing alone. Is it male? }” I state as I pick up the creature and lay it on its back in my other hand.”{I believe it is female. No doubt it already has a name. It appears to have a collar on with little metal tabs on it.}”

Having seen the little blue collar around the tiny creature’s neck, I reach out to take the metal tabs on the collar in my finger but only to be stopped by the playful little creature. I giggle slightly as Legolas begins distracting the creature with a string he has ripped off his tunic. Seeing the opportunity, I grasp the tabs and look them over closely and notice the pressed symbols into the plates. 

^IF FOUND PLEASE RETURN TO _(R/N)_^  
^(READER ADDRESS)^  
^(READER PHONE NUMBER)^

“{This appears to be a sort of return tag. _(R/N)_ is that her name and what do these other words and symbols mean? We will find out in time. A pillow will be needed for the creature to sleep on lest it decide that it wishes to invade someone sleeping quarters.}” I state as I stroke the creatures stomach gently. “{Tauriel please inform my generals of the public address, I fear they will come and kick my door in soon if you do not. Legolas I can handle my armor from here on. Please go prepare yourself and wear ivory and green to match me. I may even have green ribbon for the creature.}”


	4. Healers insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and the other healers input and preamble to public address.

Chapter 4  
ELROND  
She will sleep for a time yet. Her procedures went without issue thankfully. All we can do now is keep her injuries clean and wait. I am happy that my hopes came to pass in finding only bruised ribs and not broken ones along her left side. I know not what to do with the odd coverings. They are beyond repair in that we had to cut them off of her and they are also heavily blood stained. Looking to them now, I notice the true oddities of their design. The shirt is constructed from a poor quality cotton and was previously unnatural white color I believe. The coat she was wearing was much too short to provide any form of warmth and made of an unusual stiff fabric. Her skirt was ridiculously short and made of poor quality cotton that had been dyed a reddish color. There is also the presence of the tie of some kind she was wearing. It hung around her neck and matched the dark blue color of the short coat she as wearing.

Curiosity aside, I look over to the worry stuck faces of Aenar and Uliwin with a small hope-filled smile. Gently, I move a loose strand of her (_H/C_) out of her face and away from her freshly fashioned bandages. Uliwin rises from the seat she was occupying and strides over to the right side of the bed. I look to her and notice the fresh blood stains on her previously light green robe sleeves. Wariness shows clearly in her hazel eyes as she looks down upon the little one.

“{I think we should take turns getting clean and freshening up. We should inform the king of her current condition as well. He will be worried of her but such is natural for a father like him.}” Uliwin states as she shifts her charcoal black hair over her left shoulder.

“{That is most agreeable. You should go first and then Aenar will go. I will go last. Thankfully the head injury was not as bad as it looked. Uliwin please inform Thranduil of her condition if you can.}” I state with a slight smile.

“{If I can find him I shall.}” She states as she departs.

“{What shall be done in regards to clothes for her? Do you think Thranduil’s tailors will fight over her?}” I state as I look towards Aenar. 

“{With how cute she is, most assuredly. I can only assume a few spars will settle it out or Camniel will assert himself though his skills are in summer fashions rather than winter.}” Aenar states as he walks over to her. “{She is too thin. When I take my turn, I will stop by the kitchen and acquire some select fruits, a knife, bowl and towel for her. I am uncertain as to when she will wake but my action can only reap benefits.}”

I nod to him kindly then look to her with curiosity and concern. Where did this little one come from?

THRANDUIL

After dressing and rejoining my son, we are stopped in the hallway by Uliwin. She approaches and I immediately notice the blood on her sleeves and the wary look in her eyes. She comes to me within a pace distance and her expression changes slightly. 

“{How does she fair? We are worried terribly and the people are almost in a state of riot.}” I ask firmly.

“{She fairs as well as cane be expected. Thankfully her head wound was not as bad as we initially feared. I expect her to make a full recovery and Lord Elrond remains optimistic. The break in her ankle was not at the joint. She may yet regain its full use in time.}” She states hopefully. “{She will need assistance in navigating the palace and grounds until her ankle is healed enough to walk. Somehow I don’t think the guards will have any issue carrying her. It has been far too long since the coming of a little one.}”

“{This lightens my heart quite a bit. We have already begun making plans for rooms, dresses, and education for her. This little creature was in her pack.}” I state as I pull the white creature out of the left front pocket of my green embroidered over robe. “{It is a loving little thing and has a collar with some sort or return tag upon it. I fear it may yet prove a menace to anyone wearing long trailing robes or persons with loose strings hanging from their coverings. She is quite playful though these lands have seen no such creature previously.}”

“{How adorable! Hopefully the creature’s presence will aid her.}” Uliwin states as she strokes the small creatures fur as it sits in my hand.

“{I am hoping that bringing the creature with me will quell the crowd somewhat. They will hear the news as well. Excuse me I have my people to face.}” I state as I excuse myself and depart with Legolas to my right.

“{Mew?}” The creature squeaks as it begins licking its paw.

“{Come little one. Let us face the people. Legolas this may not be easy. You know the people to be passionate, especially when it comes to little ones.}” I state as I look to him. “{We will answer their questions as best as we can.}”

We walk the hallway preparing ourselves mentally for the onslaught of questions we are sure to face at the hands of the people. Our robes in perfect match of silver leaf embroidered green with ivory tone we stride the halls towards the main gates in anticipation of doomsday. Before I order the gates to open, I take a moment to adjust my green over-robe and smooth out my ivory tunic. Legolas chooses to do the same as I see him smoothing out his much shorter green over robe. A thought crosses my mind suddenly as I turn to face my son.

“{She would look so cute in a green dress of the same embroidery that we wear.}” I state happily.

“{Adar we should have the dress made then a portrait painted with all of us in it. It would be perfect in the royal lounge.}” Legolas states in agreements. “{I am nervous to face the people adar. They looked furious.}”

“{We will do well Legolas. Just remember we are to promise that if those responsible for her injuries are found they will face justice. The people are going to be more than pleased with my choice in healers as there are none that surpass Elrond in skill.}” I state as I turn to face the door. “{We are not the ones on trial here. It is better to face them now rather then later. Let us get this over with. Are you ready?}”

“{Yes Adar I am.}”

I take a deep breath as I order the gate opened.


	5. The awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter this time! Happy Holidays!

Chapter 5   
THRANDUIL  
As soon as the gate is opened fully, I see a huge crowd has gathered outside the palace in protest. Thankfully they have been somewhat calmed by General Feanlin and my first battalion of soldiers. Feanlin approaches us and bows dutifully.

“{My King, the people have consented to my interviewing you before they ask questions. I believe many of the people have the same questions and this will take less time, thus allowing you to return to the little one.}” He states as he looks to the creature in my hand“{If you would permit of course.}”

“{That is an excellent idea. Let us begin.}” I respond as I pet my tiny creature in my hand.

“{What is the condition of the little one?}”

“{She has a broken ankle, bruised ribs and a head injury. We know not whether these injuries were caused by her kin, orcs or the spider I rescued her from. The most worrying injury she has would be her head injury.}” I state as I flip the tiny creature on its back and pet its stomach gently.

“{When that information is known, what will be your action?}”

“{If it was her kin they will face the judgement of most likely Lady Galadriel. I am adopting her so I am not able to preside over her trial. If it was orcs we will slaughter them. If it was the spider justice has already been served as my war elk trampled the spider and it was then shot by my son as a finishing blow.}”

“{I was terrified for her. It was a natural reaction.}” Legolas adds.

“{Of course. Warriors reflex my prince. What will her care consist of from this point on and what is that adorable creature?}” My general asks.

“{Lord Elrond is caring for her injuries alongside Aenar and Uliwin. I will have Adlanel be in charge of her education. He will teach her Quenya, our histories as well as numerous other subjects. I will personally teach her Sindarin.}” The crowds attitude lightens at this statement as they seem to wish more for her comfort.”{My tailors will craft her entire wardrobe as the clothes we found her in were unacceptable. She will also have access to mine and Legolas’ personal rooms at all hours. Comfort is not something she will have a hard time finding.}”

“{We discovered the tiny creature in the pack she had with her. Originally we did not have intentions of opening it for privacy reasons but then the pack began moving. We thought a spider crawled in it so we prepared to kill it but then this tiny little white face poked it’s way out of the side. It is very playful and seems to just want affections and attentions. We believe this is a pet of hers.}” Legolas explains as the creature begins batting its tiny paws at my sleeve.

“{What is her name?}” General Feanlin asks light-heartedly.

“{As her health was fragile when we found her and she has not woken since her arrival, we are not certain as to what her name is however, the creature is wearing some kind of return tag about its neck. From that we gather that her name could be _(R/N)_, however unusual that is for an elf.}” I state informatively. 

“{How bonded are you to her my king?}” My general asks.

“{She has already given me a fond name.}” the crowd gasps in astonishment and people being whispering amongst themselves. “{Yes I know it is so soon for a fond name to be awarded. She may not have been received the affections and attentions she has needed in the past. I could not deny her a father‘s affections when she looked at me on the forest floor in need. She calls me Thrandy it is so cute.}” 

Whispers of approval begin to circulate within a much more temperate crowd. General Faenlin looks to me and Legolas in approval as he gestures to the crowd to begin asking their questions. A few hands are raised in a calm manner as I gaze out upon the people. Now that they are calm and the basic questions have been answered, we can get to the more detailed questions. I select a person out of the crowd by nodding in their direction.

“{What can be said of her rooms and allowances?}” He asks.

“{Captain Tauriel has been tasked with aiding in the redecoration of the royal nursery. I believe that as a woman herself she will have more knowledge as to what kinds of designs and furnishings the young one will need and desire. We will also be accommodating for this little creature. As for the allowances, she will be allowed the same as I provided Legolas and Tauriel. 50 gold pieces a week for whatever she desires as well as a separate allowance for education needs and such. The amount of that will depend on Adlanel’s recommendation, her needs as a female, as well as what career path she chooses.}” 

“{Is the little creature poisonous or harmful in anyway?}” the second person asks.

“{The creature is not poisonous and is of little threat to her. The only way the creature could harm her is by biting or scratching her with its tiny little teeth or these-}” I state as I gently grab the little creatures right paw and press the top of her paw to reveal her tiny little claws as she mews in protest.{ tiny little claws. So far the creature has won over all of my staff.}”

Legolas begins stroking the creatures back and lightly scratching behind her ears. She begins to make that little humming noise in response. Seeing the opportunity, I gesture to Faenlin to make the closing announcement. He steps forward as he starts speaking.

“{Dear people, His majesty my return to his duties both kingly and fathterly at this time. If you have any additional questions or concerns about today’s event we encourage you to submit them to the palace secretaries for review.}” He states as he nods for us to exit.

Together as father and son we wave our goodbyes and re-enter the palace. That was not nearly as bad as I expected mostly due to the negotiation skills of my General. I am thankful for this.   
I look over to my son of whom is smiling at the little creature in my hand. I smile in return as we begin walking towards the healer’s wing. I desperately wish to see my new little one after such conversations. I must see her condition for myself.

ELROND

I believe it will be a less stressful sight for Thranduil now that we have gotten cleaned up from the treatments we needed to give her. She still has yet to wake and this is good as I have been informed that ‘Thrandy’ promised her that he would be there for her when she wakes. I do hope he will be here soon the elixir is going to wear off so—ah and I am stopped mid thought as he and Legolas walk in. 

“{Perfect timing as always, the elixir is about to wear off. She will wake soon and…What is that little thing?}” I ask curiously as I gaze at the tiny little white creature.

“{I don’t know but I believe it to be her pet. It crawled out of her bizarrely fashion pack and it has some kind of return tag on its collar. It is harmless and adorable.” Thranduil states as he walks over to the bed and sits on the chair to the right of the little elfling. “{I worry about her. Legolas take the little creature and entertain it if you can. We will need to rush a dress for Mereth En Gilliath along with the starts of her wardrobe. My tailors are going to fight over her.}”

“{Most certainly adar. This little creature really likes string and ribbon.}” Legolas states as he twirls the string over the creature. “{It was loose on the tunic I was wearing earlier. It makes for a good toy for the little thing.}”

THRANDUIL

I smile at him and then return my gaze to the unconscious little elfling. I still have a thousand questions from when we found her. She looks so peaceful laying there tucked into the sheets comfortably. The splint around her ankle bulges out of the sheets in a slightly awkward manner. Her arms are on the top of the sheets and laid at her sides at a slight angle. The coverings she was wearing were most likely destroyed. I wonder if we still have the dresses from when Tauriel was little. They may work for her until her own wardrobe is completed. 

A slight twitch in her right hand draws my eye immediately. I take her small right hand in mine and look towards Elrond. He leans in closer to her as I motion Legolas to come closer to the bed side. I look at her pale face as her bright _(E/C)_ as they open.

 

She has awakend!


	6. A beginnings of sorts

Chapter 6

READER

My vision returns to a hazy view of my rescuer and another person both with long hair. I wasn’t aware long hair on men was trending. Suddenly, I remember that my kitten was in my school bag and begin to panic. I look around quickly trying to spot it somewhere in this huge room but with no luck. 

“My bag! Please where is my bag? My little kitty is in there! She can’t defend herself please!” I state as I look to my rescuer in desperation.

“Ease little one. My son found your pack.” He states as he moves slightly to the side to reveal another blonde man playing with my kitten. “The little creature is just fine and has caused no trouble.”

I breathe a sigh of relief as I see her in good health and undamaged by the event. In all honesty, I am having a difficult time believing that all of this is real. It is not every day that a girl like me falls down a flight of stairs, ends up in a forest somehow, gets attacked by a spider the size of a horse, and is rescued by a man on elk-back. Cautiously, I look over to my rescuer, Thranduil as I try to sit up. I am immediately stopped by the man with long black hair to my right.

“Lithen pen you should not try to get up. You are injured and you need to recover. I fear trying to move will dislodge the stitches I have placed.” He states with concern as he pushes me back into the bed. “I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell and I will be caring for you during your recovery. I am uncertain if you remember or not but this is King Thranduil. He rules over these lands and was the one to recover you from the forest.”

Upon hearing that the man I know as ‘Thrandy’ is really a king, I immediately flush with embarrassment. I grab the pillow under my head and cover my face with it and whine pitifully. I can’t believe I missed that. This guy shows up as a knight in shining armor wearing a crown and I call him ‘Thrandy’ I will never live this down. Someone tugs on the pillow in an attempt to uncover my head. Nope. Not gonna happen.

“Little one, are you in pain? You must let me tend you.” Elrond states with concern as he places his hand on my stomach. “Please let me see you.”

“I’m gonna die of embarrassment! You didn’t say anything about being a king!” I cry in a combination of frustration and embarrassment only to be responded to with laughter from the man holding my kitty. “Quit laughing at me its mean!”

“Little one, I rather like the fond name you have given me. It is quite adorable even if it was granted under a questionable state of mind. Legolas stop laughing at her. You will only get one warning.” King Tranduil states sternly. “This is a time for us to be comforting her not laughing at her for things she has said on the unawares.”

If this guy wasn’t holding my kitty, I would throw this pillow right into his face. I have no idea where I am, I was attacked, I’m hurt and upset and this guy laughs at me. This day can’t get any worse. I peak over the top of the pillow to see my rescuer glaring at the man holding my kitty who is trying to stop laughing. Lord Elrond moves to pull the pillow away from my face but I duck back underneath it. Who are these people?!

“Young one there is no need to be scared. You are safe here and will be well cared for. It has been far too long since the coming of an elfling. The whole kingdom is in an uproar over you especially with the injuries you have sustained.” King Thranduil states. “What is your name little one? We are all very curious about you.”

“Somehow I doubt that with chuckles over there laughing at me and give me back my kitty!” I state with clear irritation.

“I apologize I truly mean no offense to you. I just find it ridiculously cute that you call the King of this mighty realm ‘Thrandy’. As for surrendering the little creature to you, I am uncertain as it would be detrimental to your condition if the little thing crawled on your injuries.” He states with sincerity. “I am Prince Legolas. You called this adorable creature a kitty? How do we care for it?”

“Don’t take my kitty away!” I nearly shout as I fling the pillow off of my head and glare at him. “I’ve had her since she was born!”

“Shh young one. We are keeping you as well. I am making arrangements for your official adoption. I will raise you silly one. How old are you? I cannot imagine you being over 60 years old.” Thranduil states.

“If I was 60 I would be all wrinkly. You said coming of an elfling. Elves don’t exist! I’m human silly just like everyone else.” I state with confidence.

“You’re cute little ears state otherwise. Elves originally settled Arda and we currently hold one of the largest populations of Middle-Earth. You have clearly been denied your histories and traditions.” Thranduil states.” My head scholar Adlanel will remedy this when your education begins. How can you believe that a race doesn’t exist when you are in fact a part of it?”

“My name is _(R/N)_. I am from _(Hometown)_ in _(Home country)_ and I am _(age)_ old. What are you talking about?” I respond curiously.

THRANDUIL

She speaks of lands unknown to us, her clothes were most unusual, this creature is not known to anyone here, she cannot speak elvish and she claims to be but only _(age)_ old. She would still be in infancy if this was correct…This little girl is a perplexity. I wish the best for her and I care for her greatly but there is something much more about her then I am not seeing outright. Lady Galadriel should meet her and we will see what she thinks. The little one may have been picked up by a winged beast from her continent and flown here. That is if there is a continent we have yet to discover. She is most certainly not from any nearby place. She thinks she is edain but clearly she must have realized the difference in aging. This is most curious.

“Your responses are most curious but worry not we will figure this out together. I am here for you and always will be.” I state comfortingly as I lean down and kiss her forehead. ”Where are your parents little one? Not that it really matters now. By my finding you alone out in the middle of the woods, I will declare you as abandoned and adopt you. There is a public outcry for justice on your behalf.”

“I don’t know. Last thing I remember was falling down a flight of stairs at school. Then I woke up in the grass and this huge nasty spider attacked me. Justice? Umm….Where are my clothes?!” she cries as she duck under the sheets. “I’m naked!...Wait a minute have you all seen me naked?!”

“No little one the only ones that have seen you uncovered are Elrond, Aenar and Uliwin of whom have been treating your injuries. I will see you unclothed and Legolas will as well at some point I am sure but you have nothing to be bashful about. Elrond is a well accomplished healer and has probably seen thousands of elleths and ellons nude and we will soon be your family.” I state with confidence. “We have also been working on plans for your education, rooms, clothes and other preparations. You have yet to meet your soon to be sister Tauriel. She will be planning your bedroom. Do you have any preferences?”

“Umm ok well my favorite color is _(favorite color)_. I’ve never really had the opportunity to decide the stuff in my room before. I really want Miko…”she whines slightly. “I don’t know about going home or if it’s possible but somehow…I don’t want to leave…I feel like I am supposed to be here. It’s a really weird feeling.”

“Alright but be careful to not disturb your injuries. Here you are.” Legolas states as he places Miko on the foot of the bed. “Well you do belong here. You will be my sister and you are elven. All elves are welcome here.”

Miko mews in excitement as she runs over to her right side and snuggles her hand. She responds by petting her soft fur and scratching underneath her chin gently. Miko climbs upon her chest and curls up into a cute little white ball on her right shoulder and begins making that humming noise yet again. I believe it is a sign of contentment.

“She is really easy to care for. All she needs is a pillow, blanket and lots of string. She eats a combination of meats and vegetables. She will kill small spiders, mice and birds. She also loves playing in gardens and stealing peoples pens. Make sure you look before you try to put your shoes on. You may find her sleeping in them.” She states with a slight giggle.

“What a silly creature but…What is a pen?” Legolas asks curiously.

“You use it to write with. It has ink inside of it and when you press it to paper the ink comes out. Have you never used one?” She asks as she looks to me. “Is he illiterate? Are you?”

“Of course not silly little one! We write with quills made of wood, bird feather or both. You will be taught how to use a quill as well.” I state with a slight laugh. “I highly doubt an illiterate king would be of much use to his people. We will need to assess your current level of education. We will also need to discover your most preferred career path but that isn’t for a while yet.”

“Little one, you are safe and among many who care for you. Your injuries are severe in nature and your head injury looks as if it was cause by a mace or mourning star. The injuries you have sustained are not consistent with a fall down a flight of stairs. We are concerned not only for you but for others that live in the area you were discovered in. Elrond states as he places a hand on her upper thigh in an attempt to comfort her. ”Little ones are the most precious part of elven society and are regarded as such. I will ask you this, were you attacked my orcs? Have you been mistreated by your own kin?”

“No nothing like that. I tried to grab the guard rail on the side of the stairs by one of my feet slipped forward. I smacked my head on every stair on the way down. My ankle broke along the way but I can’t remember how I got the injury to my ribs.” She responds earnestly as she continues to pet the kitty. “I’m really happy that Miko wasn’t hurt. That spider could have eaten her alive.”

“Well it is most certainly dead. It was trampled by my war mount and shot in the head by your brother. I also wouldn’t doubt it if a few guards stayed behind to burn the corpse.” I state bluntly as I shift a strand of hair out of her face. “I need to braid your hair it seems.”

“I could just have it cut. It’s no big deal.” She responds.

“NO! Absolutely not! Short hair is only for those of whom have been banished or cast out by their kin. The only person that is allowed to cut your hair in anyway shape or form is me. I may choose to relieve you of your split ends but you will never have short hair. I refuse to allow it.” I state in a near shout causing her to flinch. ”I apologize I had not meant to frighten you. I just don’t want my people to think such of you.”

A sudden knock on the door break our conversation. That could be any number of people. Legolas strides over to the door and opens it only enough to see who it is. _(R/N)_ fidgits with the sheets and assures that she is covered and Elrond looks to her with worry as she moves. I pull the sheets up to her shoulders earning a displeased squeak as I have disturbed the kitty. _(R/N)_ giggles and begins stoking the creatures pelt paying special attention to her now exposed belly. Legolas opens the door and allows Tauriel to enter. He then closes the door behind her. Tauriel walks towards the bed carrying a medium sized wooden crate.

“I know that she does not have proper attire so I thought that some of the dresses from my girlhood would work for now. The tailors are fighting over who gets to make your first dresses. It’s hilarious really.” Tauriel states as she set the crate on the foot of the bed and pulls out an ivory colored sleeping dress. ”All of them are clean of course. I had the maids wash them while you were being treated. I am Tauriel, Captain of the palace guard and your soon to be older sister from what I am hearing. Hmm….This may be a little too big for you.”

“It will be better that way as I will need to be changing her bandages and such. Loose fitting coverings will be a must for the next few weeks at least. I will also insist upon no strenuous activity, hearty meals, and being carried if she wishes to explore the palace.” Elrond asserts firmly. “She will need immediate access to a healer for the duration of her recovery either myself, Aenar, or Uliwin will do.”

“Why don’t we just pick me up some clothes at the market or something? I am just fine with loose clothes but I don’t see the point in having my clothes custom tailored. That seems expensive and unnecessary.” _(R/N)_ argues. “I like that dress though.”

“Little one you are being adopted by the king of this realm. Simple clothes from market will not work for you as you have a much higher social status. Custom fitted clothes will serve you better in long term recovery and they allow for more detailed personalization. I must admit that we have decided one of your outfits for you. Tauriel has a dress to match mine and adar’s robes and you will as well. We will have a family portrait painted in them.” Legolas states happily. “But this is after your recovery of course. We are planning all kinds of things for you.”

“Tauriel is in charge of your room preparations. She will need to know what colors you prefer as well as what kinds of carvings you would like on your furnishings and such. We have very talented wood carvers, strainers as well as drapery craftsmen. I want you to feel most at home and to be comfortable here. I have just remembered that I have yet to pick your handmaidens.” I state as I reach down to pet the little kitty on her chest. It bats at me and hisses in response. “Little creature I mean you no harm. Do not hiss at me. I only meant for the sheets to keep her warm as well.”

“Miko be nice please. I know he woke you up. What an awful thing to do but forgive him.” She states as she begins scratching the kitty just below its right ear. “Well if I had my book bag I could get some reading done while I heal maybe. We could figure out where this place is in relation to where I am from using the atlas that is in there! Where is my book bag anyway?”

“What is an atlas little one?” I ask.

“It’s a bunch of maps bound into a book.” She responds happily.

Maybe we can figure out what really happened to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long readers! College started up again and its been really time consuming.

Chapter 7

THRANDUIL

Legolas departs with the task of retrieving her pack as I try to appease the kitty. Apparently waking the creature is a crime. If it would allow me to touch it, I would be able to show the creature that I am a friendly. While the creature continues to fuss about, Tauriel lays out several dresses from the crate she has brought, all of them in different colors. She shows each of them to the little one for approval. The little one looks at them with an odd expression.

“Are they not to your approval?” Tauriel asks with concern.

“It’s not that it’s just…They are so fancy and all of them are dresses. Do you have any pants or regular shirts? I don’t need to wear fancy dresses all the time.” She states with a slight blush.

“Young one this is what is appropriate for a girl of your maturity. Yes we will furnish you with more basic wear when you are fit enough to explore. For someone with your position, dresses like these are the standard at the very least.” I state in explanation. “I feel terrible having to ask such a question but have you ever worn dresses? Even more basic ones or for holiday occasions?”

“Yes. I have but only on special occasions. The rest of the time I wear pants, shirts, or my school uniform. I am pretty sure my school uniform was wrecked though. I was wearing it when I was found.” She replies inquisitively.

“That disgracefully short outfit was cut off of you so that we could treat your wounds. I do not understand how people could have young one wearing such short attire especially this time of year. If you end up ill I would not be surprised.” Elrond states with muted anger. “Those coverings provided no protection against the fall chills.”

“These dresses must be the most expensive I’ve ever seen let alone gotten to wear. It was summer where I was…”

“That is no excuse. Those coverings were far to revealing for any woman to wear let alone a child. I am happy they were ruined. From this point forward you will be subjected to Sindarin fashion.” I state affirmatively. “Worry not little one. I will provide well for you though by the end of negotiation, a few of the tailors may need healers. It sounds like they are more than anxious to get started on your new clothes. It will be a grand project.”

“Well I want to pick too. I have an idea. If one person takes my sizes then I tell them some of the designs and fabrics I like and then they all can contribute and no one is left out. Peace is kept that way.” She asserts with a slight smile.

“Clever little one you are. Although I do get the feeling that they will hold an informal competition as to who’s designs and creations suit you best and please you the most. You will most likely wind up with too many outfits.” I state as I pick up her right hand and gently massage it. “That little creature is so cute. By the way what is school?”

“Yes she is. She can’t even help it. School is where people go to learn things like math, geography, writing, reading and other subjects. When will chuckles be back?” she asks with a slight smirk.

“Chuckles is not a befitting name little one although it is one he did earn.” I respond with a smile. “If you wish to give him a fond name please make it an appropriate one. I am certain he would be lynched if my people heard that he laughed at you in your time of need.”

“The people in the city are really that worried about me? I am just one girl.”

“My people have always been passionate. It surprises no one that they are displeased with your condition. You are also the first elfling of the age. Thankfully they did not see your clothes as you were wrapped in my cloak.” I respond. “If they had, I fear there would have been a siege of the palace. I wonder if it would be safe to pet the creature now that is it sleeping.”

“Usually that’s how it works.” She states only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

Tauriel walks over to the door and opens it enough to reveal Legolas. She lets him in then closes it behind him. He walks over to the bed with the little ones odd pack and sets it on the bed across from the crate of clothes. The pack is a darker blue color with a shoulder strap and handle for standard gripping. There are a few odd decorations on the outside of the pack; some depicting people in an odd art style and others with what looks like text in a language I have never seen before. There are two fasteners on the front holding the pack closed. They seem to be crafted of a dense material though it is not wood or metal of any kind. I look to her for permissions to open it, though I do not know how these fasteners work.

“Here if someone takes the kitty and maybe some helps me sit up I’ll open it for you. Only if the doc here gives the go ahead though.” She states as she look to Elrond.

“If done carefully I will allow it.” Elrond states with concern.

“MEW!” The creature squeaks in protest as my new daughter picks up the creature and looks to Tauriel.

“Here hold her. It’s really easy. All you have to do is pet her and provide warmth for her. If you have a pocket she can fit in, she will fall in love with you. She loves crawling in peoples clothes too.” She states as Tauriel carefully takes the little creature.” See there you go. Now as for me sitting up.”

“Thranduil we will both need to aid her. I do not want her stressing her damaged ribs. I will lift her. I would like you to place pillows behind her back to support her. Are you ready?” Elrond asks me with a serious look.  
“Yes.” I state as I grasp the spare pillows from the left side of the bed.

Carefully and slowly he lifts her into a sitting position and I quickly place pillows to support her. Looking upon her face it does not appear that her injuries were jostled. She smiles slightly as she looks to Tauriel who is now slowly stroking the creatures fur whilst holding it as your would an infant. The low humming noise radiates off of the creature as it slumbers.

“Aww she is purring in her sleep. How cute! Well let’s take a look at my atlas. Can I see my bag please?” She asks politely as she looks to me.

“Yes here you are.” I state as I take the pack and place it next to her.

She takes the pack and places it on her lap gently. She then takes the fasteners in both hands and squeezes the sides to release the buckles. After she flips the top flap over she shuffles through the packs contents and pulls out the most bizarre book I have ever seen. Somehow this oddly large book is shiny over the ridiculously colored covers. It has words over the spine and covers in a language I have never seen before. She lays the book flat upon her lap and proceeds to flip through the pages to display a detailed drawing of a full globe of some sort. 

“Ok so what continent are we on?” She states as she turns the map my direction.

“Our lands look nothing like these. The lands on this map aren’t even close in depiction. What language is this?” I ask with a clear puzzlement.

“This map is in English. You know, the language we are speaking.” She states casually.

“Little one we are speaking Westron and Westron looks nothing like this when it is written. Lady Galadriel should look at this. Have you any other texts with you?” I ask.

“Yes I do. I have a few books from school, my notes from class, some of Miko’s things, and a few other things.” She responds with a slight worry on her face.

“Well this will be a topic for a time with scholars present. I would very much like her to eat something and have some water. Tauriel have one of the guards at the door hail to the kitchen for refreshments. Elrond is there any restriction on what she can and cannot dine upon?”

“No. My only recommendation is that she eat heartily for a time. She is too thin for my like and she will need the nourishment for her recovery. I think an introduction to elvish cooking would be in order. Thranduil is blessed with a fine assortment of kitchen staff you know.” Elrond states as he stomach rumbles in anticipation.

The little one places her bag just to her left on the bed. She then pulls the sheets over her face in embarrassment. Legolas gets curious and leans over to her. Gently he tugs at the sheets and gazes at her kindly as she peaks over her hands. He smiles slightly as he pulls the sheets lower to reveal her.

“You have no need to hide yourself. It is perfectly natural to be hungry after what has happened. Never be ashamed of this. I think it is a good thing that you are hungry. A good sign for recovery perhaps.” Legolas states as he looks to Elrond for confirmation.

“Most certainly. Her being hungry shows that recovery has already begun and that she is not suffering side effects of the kismenth she had to drink.” Elrond states.

“Was that the nasty drink that tasted like boot polish that Uliwin gave me?” She asks with disgust.

“Yes little one although I have never had someone compare the taste to armor polish of any kind. Unfortunately there is no way to aid the taste without decreasing its effects.” Elrond states sorrowfully. 

Tauriel walks over to the door and speaks to the guards regarding refreshments for the little one. With eagerness the guard on the left bolts for the kitchen, the clanking of his armor can be heard as he makes his way down the corridor. _(R/N)_ gazes towards the door as the foots steps fade in complete bewilderment.

“How can he run in armor like that? It must weight a lot. Oh and what does ‘Adar’ mean?” She asks as she shifts her gaze to me.

“It is the Sindarin word for ‘father’. Teaching you Sindarin will become a priority.” I answer.

“Well you’re sunk now! Ada Thrandy~!” She states as she glances at me mischeaviously.

With no hesitation I take her hands in mine, lean over her and kiss her forehead lovingly mid-smile. I back away from her slightly and notice her look of confusion. Gently I push a small section of hair behind her cute little ears.

“What was that for?” She asks with a slight blush upon her _(S/C)_ face.

“It is a very special moment as this is the first time you have addressed me as ‘Adar’. I am very happy that your siblings and Elrond were here to witness it. It is my hope that your transition into your new life will be easy for you.” I state as tilt her head upwards by her chin.” We will provide all of the support you could ever need although I still need to appease the little creature.”

“I have so much to learn I think. I wonder how long food will be…What are we having anyway or is it cooks pick?” She asks as her stomach continues to growl.

“Knowing him and his affinity for children, he will likely make many different dishes in order to discover your favorite foods then proceed to make them one after another for dinners all this week and the next.” I state return to my sitting position whilst still holding her hands in mine. “This does include dessert courses and one thing of note…Your hands are so small. Simply adorable.”

“I am not small I am ME sized.” She states with a sassy attitude.

Everyone in this room as well as the guard outside the room burst into uncontrolable laughter. Among the voices, I hear the unmistakable laugh of Adlanel my head scholar. Tears stream down my face as I continue to laugh heartily. Tauriel pets the kitty gently as she herself laughs aloud. I do believe her arrival will lighten the hearts of the whole kingdom. What a joy.


	8. Hellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update but school + work = X.X Feel free to leave comments! I Appreciate all the support!

LEGOLAS  
I have high hopes for her future. I am certain that she will grow to see these lands as her home. Tauriel and I will be hard at work on her rooms. The renovation will be quite a project and we have little time to waste. 

“Tauriel I believe we should begin the preparations for her rooms. I would like her rooms to be completely furnished and dressed for her to move in. I believe this will lessen the stress of moving upon her and benefit her overall recovery.” I state honestly.

“I agree with this whole heartedly. We should also speak with Adlanel to get a good idea of what she will need for her studies. The sooner she has those materials, the sooner she can start. I will also see if I can find more of my girlhood dresses that she can wear until the tailors are finished with her wardrobe.” Tauriel responds informatively.

I step to the side of Elrond and lean over to her. Gently, I kiss the top of her forehead and Tauriel does the same. Tauriel sets the sleeping little kitty onto the center of _(R/N)_’s lap. The little creature squeaks slightly but is silenced by Tauriel of whom begins stroking the little creature’s pelt once again. My new sister looks at us with an adorable smile as she begins stroking the creature’s fur gently.

“Come Tauriel let us make preparations for our new sister. We shall visit again later.” I state as we bid our farewells to our father, sister and Lord Elrond.

“See you later then! Thank you for helping me get settled in. It means a lot to me. I have one question. Is it possible to have trees and kitty images incorporated into the designs? That would be perfect for both me and my cute little furbaby!” She asks sweetly.

“We can certainly try.” Tauriel replies with a slight chuckle as we depart.

I open the door only to find Adlanel standing before me in his usual green and brown robes. We share a moment of shock as he was not expecting the door to open just at the time of him attempting to knock. Awkwardly, Tauriel and I step aside to allow his entry. He nods to us with a blush of embarrassment. Tauriel and I nearly sprit out the door giggling. 

READER

Just as Tauriel and Legolas depart a tall brown haired man with some type of journal in his left hand enters. He looks towards me with a smile as he approaches the bed. As he gets closer I notice that his right eye is blue but his left eye is green. His gaze shifts to Miko as she sleeps upon me. Seemingly overwhelmed with curiosity he approaches closer and opens his journal. Without saying a word, he begins writing in his book only glancing up for just a second. My new father clears his throat intently.

“Oh! My apologies my King, Lady and Lord. The little creature is unlike anything I have ever seen. I was struck with the need to document it. It is so cute laying there. My lady, I am Adlanel. I hold the position of head scholar.” He states as he looks to me with slight embarrassment. “It is my understanding that I will be responsible for your education. I would also like to study the creature you have. It is quite fascinating.”

“You can only study her in ways that will do no harm to her. The creature is precious to _(R/N)_ and will be regarded as such.” Thranduil states firmly. “You will need to take a look at the texts she has in her pack. They are most curious in construction and content. Lady Galadriel will also need to look at them.”

“Interesting. Oh and the kitchen staff are hard at work making a meal for you it will take time but it is on the way.”

Miko shifts in her sleep as he speaks. Eventually she wakes and sits up on my lap. She licks her front right paw and then paws her way over to the edge of the bed where Adlanel stands. He grabs a nearby chair and sits down in front of her. Miko lowers into a crouching position ready to pounce as Adlanel looks her over. A sharp gasp escapes Adlanels lips as Miko seizes the opportunity to jump into his robe sleeve. 

“Oh! Oh dear. No little creature you don’t belong in there!” He states exasperated.

Carefully, he reaches into his robe sleave with his other hand in an attempt to remove the offending kitten but Miko bats his hand causing him to flinch and pull his hand away. Adlanel looks over his hand for damage and finds none insight. His sleeve shifts as the little creature adjusts itself and clings to the inside of the sleeve.

“It…it won’t come out.” He states as he shakes his sleeve slightly. 

“She is probably seeking warmth or she wants to play. Does anyone have string?” I ask with a slight giggle.

“As it so happens, I have a piece of twine. Here you are but what does that have to do with the creature?” Elrond asks as he hands me a three foot long piece of twine from his pocket.

“Just watch. Hey Adlanel lean your sleeve over towards the bed so she can jump out please.” I request.

He leans his sleeve towards the edge of the bed and holds the end of his sleeve agape with his hand. I begin twirling the string around and dragging it across the bed at a steady pace. With little to no warning, Miko leaps out of Adlanel’s sleeve and chases after the offending string playfully. She mews in contentment as she chases the string all over the bedspread. Adlanel pulls his hand back, opens his journal and begins taking notes furiously with his quill. Miko sees the feather moving quickly in the air and proceeds to pounce onto the front of Adlanel’s robe. Adlanel gasps as Miko lands on him and begins climbing up his robes. Elrond takes Adlanel’s journal out of his hands as he fumbles to get control of Miko. She mews playfully as she strives to acquire Adlanel’s quill.

THRANDUIL

That creature is a cute little hellion. I think as I rise from my seat, approach Adlanel and carefully remove the kitty from his robes. Adlanel steps back as he attempts to recompose himself. Snickering and light laughing can be heard from _(R/N)_ and my son. Miko squeaks playfully as she attempts to escape my grasp. I firmly hold her to prevent further chaos.

“Hey Leggy can you take all the clothes out of the crate Tauriel brought? I can’t reach it. Miko loves boxes and I don’t think she could jump out of that one.” _(R/N)_ states with a slight giggle coating her words.

“A sort of cage to hold the mischievous creature. You stated a blanket her size was in your pack right? I will retrieve it.” Legolas states as he opens her pack slightly and pulls out a small dark blue quilt of sorts. “Wait…Leggy? You are giving me a fond name as well?”

“Well Adar Thrandy didn’t like chuckles so I came up with a new one. Don’t complain.” She states with a feigned sass.

“This creature is a playful menace. Why did it jump on me?” Adlanel states as he examines his robes for damage.

“The feathered part of the quill. She loves playing with feathers.” She replies as she gestured to the quill.

Dutifully Legolas removes the dresses from the crate and lines the inside of said crate with the small quilt with a smile on his face. Legolas places the crate in front of me and holds the sides firmly. Carefully, I set the protesting kitty inside the crate. She immediately attempts to jump out but fails in her attempt as the crate’s sides are too high for her to clear. She squeaks as she begins pawing at the sides of the crate.

“No little creature you have caused enough fuss. We are not letting you out until you calm down.” I state as I push the creatures tiny head back into the crate with one finger. “I do believe food should be arriving shortly. Hmm…We should put a slip on you.”

“Preferrably without Adlanel here.” She states with a blush. “I might need help.”

“Of course my lady. My presence whilst you dress would be highly inappropriate.” Adlanel states as he turns to depart.

“Hey wait! Take my books with you. Ada Thrandy was gonna have you look at them to see what education level I am at. Maybe this would be a good time for it?” She states as she looks to me for confirmation.

“Absolutely but before you do that Adlanel, please have Tauriel and Legolas return. I want a dinner with all of us present and we both know Pentiel has a habit of outdoing himself. I fear he will make far more than the current party present can handle.” I state with slight amusement. “I don’t believe you will be able to read her text but do your best Adlanel. Where she is from Westron is called English and is written very differently.”

A light knocking sound is heard as Tauriel peaks around the door. She enters carrying yet another crate of clothes and is followed by Legolas and my head tailor Girthenel. Tauriel walks over to the table across the room and deposites the crate. She then pulls one _(F/C)_ dress from its contents and displays it for _(R/N)_ to view.

“I really like that one! Also you all missed out. Miko jumped all over Adlanel after crawling into his sleeve. Um…Who is this?” _(R/N)_ asks with excitement and curiousity.

“I am his majesty’s royal tailor, Girthenel. I wish to size you and ask you a few questions as to what designs you like. The little creature will need beddings as well. This tiny little…quilt… Is insufficient and of poor quality. I was also informed as to your state of dress when you arrived.” He states with disapproval as he examines the blanket lining the crate Miko is in. “This little creature is adorable. It’s cute little face says love me.”

“Be careful. She is a little menace.” Adlanel asserts.

“Blasphemous lies and heretical slander. This tiny defenseless little thing is harmless.” Girthenel states as he rolls up his blue robe sleeve and reaches into the crate to pet Miko.

“It violated the sanctity of my robes and then proceeded to jump all over me whilst attempting to thieve from me.” Adlanel states causing _(R/N)_ to giggle.

“You make this adorable little creature out to be some horrible criminal.” Girthenel states as he pokes Miko’s nose lightly and she squeaks in response.

She bats at his hand in retaliation and mews playfully as he continues to play with her. He seems to have completely lost track of his purpose here. Legolas and Tauriel begin laying out an outfit for her as Elrond and I look towards my new little one. 

“Girthenel…Do you recall why you came here? Her dress sizing.” I assert with a smirk. “Do you require her to be exposed whilst you size her?”

“Yes actually I do require it. This way I can size her for under clothes as well. I will need her standing. Perhaps she can be lifted?” He replies curtly.

I glance over with just enough time to catch the blush forming on _(R/N)_’s face. I reach over and stop her as she attempts to hide under the sheets again. She keeps trying to pull the sheets over her face but I refuse to allow it. She is so cute when she blushes.

“Little one you have nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. Our circle is a tight knit one. This is necessary for the accuracy of the measurements and will also provide a better overall view of your health for the healers present as well. I do believe Aenar and Uliwin should take part. This will accomplish multiple tasks at once.” I state with a comforting tone. “The only people who have permission to see you unclothed are Elrond, Uliwin, Girthenel, your chamber maid, your siblings and myself. I have yet to appoint you a chamber maid. This is one for you benefit little one, even though it may be embarrassing.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to like it.” She states with an unsatisfied face.

“All is well little one. I will also change your bandages during this time.” Elrond adds as he takes the sheets out of her hands gently. “I will aid you little one. “

“I will see you later in the day little one. Worry not, I will take good care of your pack and its contents.” He states as he grasps my pack.

“Ok. I guess.We can just leave Miko in the crate.” She states blankly.

Adlanel takes her pack and walks out the door just as Tauriel and Legolas finish arranging her outfit. Elrond walks into the next room to fetch Aenar and Uliwin as I stand up and gesture Tauriel and Legolas over. Girthenel takes a small pouch out of the pocket of his blue robe. He then pulls out a measuring ribbon and unspools a small amount. Uliwin and Aenar enter with Elrond following close behind. Aenar and Uliwin come to the little ones sides with smiles on their faces as Elrond locks the door behind them. 

“How are you feeling little one?” Uliwin asks with concern.

“I’m ok, hungry but ok. I don’t like so many people seeing me naked.” She states with a blush.

“Little one we are the ones that will be aiding in your care. We will not speak of you without your knowing and certainly not regarding your nakedness. Aenar, Elrond and myself might but only for health related purposes and honestly you have nothing to be ashamed of.” Uliwin states as she and Aenar begin pulling back the sheets.

_(R/N)_ blushes as the sheets that once covered her are removed. Carefully Aenar and Uliwin lift her out of the bed and stand her on her unbroken leg and hold the other suspended to prevent damage. They hold her steady as Girthenel makes short work of her measurements. Girthenel walks over to the table where her outfit lays and uses the quill and parchment on the table to write down her measurements. I trade places with Uliwin so that she make look her over as my older children pick up her outfit and carry it over to the bed. Elrond looks over every inch of her paying special to any bruises or cuts he finds.

“Those are Tauriel’s old dresses are they not? Well they will have to suffice for now I suppose. It will take me time to prepare her entire wardrobe.” Girthenel states.

“No you give all your fellow tailors my measurements so they can help you. I would very much like to put clothes on please.” _(R/N)_ states with a bright blush.

“Other than being too thin for my like, I do not see any issues other than her current injuries. Uliwin and Tauriel should dress her I think.” Elrond asserts as he picks his medicine satchel up off of the floor. “I will change her bandages in a moment.”

“I can dress myself thank you!” The little one blurts.

“No my lithen pen you could further damage yourself.” I state in refusal. 

Legolas picks up the outfit and walks over with Tauriel. Uliwin and Tauriel begin dressing her in a satin _(F/C)_ gown with leaf shaped embroidery patterns along the hem. They begin with the light ivory satin underdress. Carefully they slip the dress over her head as guide her arms through the sleeves. We then lift her slightly as Uliwin pulls the dress down around her legs. Legolas hands Uliwin the overdress and she then guides the dress over the little ones head and adjusts the size using the ties on the front, back and sides. Even as the ties are tied as tight as they can be, the dress still holds a hands width from all of her sides. She looks so cute in clothes too large for her. 

Carefully we place her back in bed, but earn a distressed squeak from the crate as it is jostled slightly. Sitting upright in the bed, _(R/N)_ picks up the crate and puts it between her legs. Distressed squeaks are heard from the crate as she moves it. Gently, she picks up the tiny creature and begins stroking its fur as Elrond retrieves bandages and a stitching kit. She sets the creature in her lap and continues petting and comforting the creature. Girthenel bids us a good evening as Elrond retrieves his stitch kit and bandages from hit pack. Instinctively, I pick up my little ones hand as he approaches to cut her bandages off.


	9. Of Cooks and Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has been wrecking me left and right lately. Hopefully my readers are still here!

ELROND  
With Thranduil comforting her and her siblings looking on with concern, I proceed to gently cut away and lift the bandages from her head. Carefully I begin to peel the bandages away from her wound only to have her cringe slightly. I had feared this. It seems the bandages have stuck to her wound or have attached themselves to her stitches. I pause for a moment and then proceed to cut away the bandage parts that are not stuck to her. After examining the edges carefully I have concluded that the bandage is in fact stuck to her wound. I look to Uliwin and usher to lay the little one back down. Thranduil looks to me with worry and a desire for answers as he and Uliwin gently lay her down on the bed. 

“Her bandage has become stuck to her wound. I intend to remove it without damage to the stitches or reopening the wound. I may want her unconscious for it.” I state grimly as Aenar leaves to fetch warm water and some cloths. “Hopefully a warm water soak will release the bandage If it does not, I will have to remove the bandage surgically.”

“Well I don’t want to drink that nasty boot polish stuff I was given before.” She states as she reaches up to touch the bandage but I stop her.

“Forgive me young one. I do not want your wound to reopen.” I state as I take her left hand and place it in her lap with the kitty. “This may be a delicate process.”

“Ok well I’m confident you will do your best. I don’t think it will be that bad though. I’ll just play with Miko. “ She states as she begins to stroke the creatures paw with her finger causing the creature to bat it away. “Miko is so silly.”

“You know that we worry for her Elrond. I do believe Aenar has returned with the warm water and some cloths.” Thranduil states as he strokes her hair gently.

“Hopefully this will prove to be an easy process. I chose a herb infused water for this as it may be more effective and lessen the chance of infection.” Aenar states as he thoroughly soaks one of the cloths in water then sets the bowl on the bed next to her left leg.

Curiously the little creature paws over to the bowl and sniffs the water. Seeing the water move slightly, her playfulness takes hold. For a few moments she stares into the water with her ears back. Somehow taking offense from the water, Miko bats the water harshly earning a wet splash to the face as the water strikes back in retaliation. Seeing a disaster unfold, I lift the now wet tiny creature and hand her to Legolas and kindly ask him to control her. I then take the thoroughly soaked cloth and place it over her bandage without ringing it out. The fragrant water drips down her face but she holds still and tolerates it well. The little creature squeaks in discontent and attempts to escape only to be sufficiently stopped by Legolas. 

Thranduil takes a light green silk cloth out of his pocket and wipes away the excess water from her face gently. The tiny little creature continues to squeak and attempt to escape earning a giggle from the little one. The little one lifts her left hand and places it over the cloth gently. I am thankful that she is being mindful of this. I will check her bandage in a few minutes.

TAURIEL

I worry greatly for her. She cannot be half my age and yet she has sustained more severe injuries than I have in my life and I stand as guard captain. I pray to Eru that her recovery is a quick and easy one. I have hopes that she will be most at home here and her struggles from this point forward shall be small, few and infrequent. For a long time I have wished for a sister to bond with and she comes to us is such a state. I cannot help but notice the way light dances off of her beautiful eyes.

As I look over, Legolas seems to be having a hard time with the creature. I grasp the crate from the bed side and hold it out towards Legolas. He places the fidgety creature in the crate and the covers the crate with a spare blanket. Hopefully this will calm the creature. 

“Ohh poor baby. She hates getting wet. It is her own fault though. I have to admit that I am spectacularly hungry and a little tired. I may start eating the sheets if food does not arrive soon.” My new sister states in slighted humor.

“I am certain that your meal will be here shortly. Patience is virture. I will attempt to remove the bandage now. I think a sufficient amount of time has passed.” Lord Elrond states as he leans towards _(R/N)_ . “This may sting but I will need you to hold still. You have been a very good patient up until now. Let’s not spoil that ok?”

“Well making it difficult for you will only make it worse for me so… I am ready whenever you are.” She states in response.

I grasp her left hand as my adoptive father Thranduil grasps her right in support. We can only hope that the bandages will release their hold on her. Lord Elrond carefully removes the cloth from her head and finds a light pink spot in the center of her bandage. With new bandages and salve ready beside him Elrond takes one end of the bandage and slowly but carefully pulls the bandages back. Thankfully the seal of her wound has not been fully opened, only loosened by the herbal water. Only but one single drop of blood drips down her forehead. Thranduil takes the cloth he used to remove the access water from her and then uses it to catch the drop of blood.

“Though her wounds seal is loosened it has not been compromised. This is most preferred as boads well for her recovery. So far I am not seeing any signs of infection. With any luck our worries will be unfounded.” Elrond states as a knock on the door sounds. “That must be the kitchen staff.”

THRANDUIL

“They have probably outdone themselves based on the amount of time they took to prepare the meal. I intend this meal to be shared with all present.” I state as I lean over and kiss my little ones forehead. 

“I never get to have a family dinner except for holidays. Is there food for Miko too?” She asks as she turns her head carefully and looks up at me.

“That will change quite quickly. It is rare that we spend meals apart. I am certain there will be something the creature can eat. Tauriel if you would get the door.” I respond as Elrond begins to carefully coat her head injury in the fresh salve Uliwin has provided him.

“We are all here to support you. I just want you to know that dear sister.” Legolas states as he peaks into the crate only to recoil sharply. “I don’t think she is happy…”

“Did she bat at your nose? I think she is being playful. I didn’t hear her hiss or mew sharply.” My little one replies as Elrond continues to bandage her head injury. “Poke the cloth on the top of the crate with your finger and see what happens.”

Carefully, Legolas pokes the cloth on the top of the crate with his finger. She leaps from the bottom of the crate and wraps her paws around Legolas’s forearm. He recoils slightly as he moves a section of cloth away from the kitty’s face. She looks up at him with a playful gaze as he pokes her nose and attempts to pull her off of his arm gently.

“Pentiel how much food did you prepare?” I state as four members of the kitchen staff escort Pentiel into the room with a large cart. 

“Quite a lot my King. Just as I suspected the little elfling is so cute! I hope she is hungry. I prepared enough for 15 elves in the hopes that this would be a family dinner. I made all of your favorites. I also brought a bottle of Dorwinion from the cellars in celebration of her arrival.” Pentiel states as he look over to Legolas. “Is that a squirrel attached to your arm? What is a squirrel doing in the palace?”

“No it’s a little creature called a ‘Kitty’ . It belongs to my new sister. It is also a very playful and mischievous ball of cute. Its making that humming noise again.” Legolas states as he pulls Miko off his arm and holds her laying on her back. “Little creature it is time for dinner. Please stop this.”

“Reasoning with her doesn’t work silly!” _(R/N)_ giggles as Elrond trims the final bandage and tucks it carefully into the wrappings. “The humming noise is called purring. Kittens and Cats alike do that when they are happy.”  
“I hope the creature will calm down enough to eat. I will separate some foods for the little creature. What does it prefer?” Pentiel asks curiously.

“She likes steamed vegetables, some meats and most certainly fish. She eats bugs if you let her but I don’t like that.” She states in response.

“Interesting. Well just so you know most elves only partake of vegetables, fruits and breads. This does not include those of this realm however. We will consume meats but only meats collected kindly.” I state informatively. “We do not kill animals for their meats and pelts. Instead we wait until their natural lifespan has come to an end.”

“I wonder if there are any foods I will recognize. I’m so hungry for some reason.” My little one states.

“Well let us find out shall we?” Pentiel states as he lifts the intricately etched silver cover off of top tray on the cart.


	10. A little bit of dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!!! No really though, I have been having serious medical problems on top of school. I hope some of my readers are still tuned in! I will be posting an entirely new work along with this! Feel free to check it out!

Chapter 10  
THRANDUIL  
As Pentiel removes the silver cover the room is suddenly filled with a wholesome sweet aroma. Dishes of all sorts decorate the tray. Salads, breads, fruits, soups and dishes of spiced and garnished meats and fish cover the tray leaving no space between plates. Pentiel also seems to have made all of my favorites. Hopefully she will have similar tastes to us as a family. I wish for her to eat heartily.

“Pentiel though it is unusual, I wish for you to serve the little one first. She needs to eat well. Her recovery is of the utmost importance.” I state as he begins to dish a plate with a spring salad.

“Yes of course. That is why I made my specialty roast bulb land foul with tart grape hearth nut dressing. This is your new brother Legolas’ favorite. Do not let him eat it all if you wish for more.” He states as he places a thick cut of the foul onto her plate and evenly coats it with dressing. 

“I’ve never heard of any of that food you just mentioned…is it like turkey? Thanksgiving isn’t for another month…” _(R/N)_ states awkwardly. “Well I will give it a try. It kinda smells like pork…hmm”

“I will also have you try this. It’s stalk, ryen, root and brinze flats. Most people at your age love them.” Pentiel states as he dishes the flats and places the plate on the tray Aenar has placed over her lap. “I also have a simple steamed vegetable root mix and some basic cooked fish I think the little creature would like.”

All of us gaze at my little one in anticipation. She looks back at us with confusion as she is handed utensils from Pentiel. I place my hand on her shoulder with encouragement. Perhaps she is used to waiting until everyone is served.

“Go on little one. We will have ours shortly. I would like you to taste each so we may decide future meals for you.” I state as she picks up her fork.

“Ok.” She states as she attempts to use the small knife she was given to cut into the foul. I stop her immediately as she is holding the knife wrong.

“I will teach you to cut meat properly at a later date. For now, I will cut it for you. The way you were holding that you would have harmed yourself. I refuse to allow that.” I state as I take the knife and begin cutting her portion of foul into small pieces as Pentiel finishes dishing my plate and sets it aside. 

I finish cutting her foul for her and hope that the pieces are small enough for her to handle easily. She picks up a piece of foul with her fork and swirls it in some dressing on the plate. Hesitantly, she eats the piece of foul slowing almost as if she is trying to take in the full of the flavor.

“This tastes like turkey roasted chicken with a cranberry garlic sauce….Neat!” She states as she goes for another bite.

“I have never heard of chicken before. I hope it is to your liking.” Pentiel states with a light smile. “I have also made his majesty’s favorite. Perhaps you both may have similar taste.”

“Who knows. Which food is it?” She asks after she swallows the bite of foul.

“That would be this.” I state as I pick up a bit of slow roasted deep water fish with balanced herb garnish and raise it up to her face. 

She looks at it for a moment and smells it. I smile at her as she takes to food off of my fork. She chews it slowly and swallows the morsel as she looks over towards Legolas. Unsure of what foods the creature can consume, Legolas looks towards his sister for approval before giving the creature a slice of steamed ground fruit. The little creature latches onto the slice and begins chewing on it as it is far too large in size for the creature to consume whole. That creature is so adorable. After finishing the bite I provided her, my new little one looks to me with a smile.

“That tasted like salmon with a herb garnish or some sort.” She states as she takes her own fork and takes another bite of her foul. “These foods taste similar to foods I have had but only on special occasions not for casual dining.”

“We eat very well in this realm. I am certain you will get used to it in time new sister.” Tauriel states as she and Elrond are both handed plates of food. “So many good things have come from the little ones arrival. All of our favorites made, the palace tailors no longer hounding me for dress requests, it just keeps getting better.”

“Perks of the moment assuredly. I think she will like desserts most of all. I worry for the little creature’s health as well. It seems so small and frail.” Elrond states as he begins eating the stewed vegetable mixture on his plate.

“Hence why the creature is not permitted to freely explore the grounds. The kitty is not allowed to leave the palace unattended same as our young one.” I state affirmatively as Pentiel uncorks the bottle of Dorwinion. “Pentiel I hope you brought a beverage for the little one. She will not be of age for at least 400 years.”

“Most understood my king. I brought freshly pressed juice for her. There is also a selection of breads for the broths. No one will go hungry that is for certain.” Pentiel states as he begins pouring glasses of wine now that everyone has their plates. “Little one you look like you have a question to ask.”

“How many courses is there to this meal?” She asks shyly as she moves a steam vegetable back a forth with her fork.

“There is four plated sections if that is your question. Such is standard in Elvish dining.” Pentiel states as he takes a cloth and places it in her lap. “Good nourishment is key to recovery.”

“Very true.” I state as Elrond nods in affirmation. “Shyness is adorable and excused playing with your foods is not however. Please eat.”

“At least I don’t throw it at people. Some of the kids at my school did.” She responds as she eats the vegetable she was playing with. 

“That sounds like my sons are you certain you are not from Rivendell?” Elrond asks calmly.

Tauriel nearly chokes on her food laughing as the room irrupts in thunderous humor. In the midst of the laughter the little creature steals a piece of foul off of Legolas’s plate and jumps onto the bed. Legolas barely notices the creature. 

“It appears the creature is an adorable little thief. At least we know more about its likes in regards to foods.” Legolas states as he looks down at the kitty chewing on the piece of foul. 

“She wasn’t patient. How cute! I love my little fur ball.” _(R/N)_ states as she attempts to pet the creature only to have her hand swatted at. “Hey now. No attitude Miko you know the rules. Maybe if she had her own little bowl she wouldn’t steal from peoples plates.”

“I cannot believe I did not think of that before. Perhaps this little sauce dish would suit her.” Pentiel states as he finishes pouring wine for everyone but the little one.

Pentiel picks up one of the sauce dishes and carefully selects proper foods for the little creature with my little one recommending options for the tiny creature. He fills the little bowl to the brim with different foods and places it in front of the kitty. The creature recoils slightly but then notices the aroma of the foods and approaches the bowl. She sniffs the contents of the bowl before eating from it heartily whilst making some kind of squeaking noise with each bite. How the creature is able to produce vocal sound and eat at the same time is beyond me. I take a sip of Dorwinion as I watch the creature.

“Aww Miko likes your cooking Pentiel! “ My little one states as she picks up her fork and begins eating again. 

“I should hope so I have been head palace cook for over a thousand years now. Here is some juice milady.” Pentiel states as he places the glass on her food tray.


	11. A fine meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone! Between medical problems, work and school writing has become difficult as I hardly have time.

Chapter 11

“I wonder how I got here though. I was in a building when I fell down the stairs. The nearest treed area to where I was would be the local park but even then it only has a few trees not a huge forest like this is. Thankfully it doesn’t look like Miko was hurt. Her blanket must have cushioned her fall.”

“We are all very curious about that dear sister but please focus on your meal. It would be a shame for it to grow cold.” Legolas states as he gestures her in encouragement. “Here try the minced vegetables. I think you will like them.”

“Ok.” She replies as she gathers a bite of the vegetables. “They smell different. Its not a bad smell its just not one I have smelled before.”

She raises the fork with the vegetable to her face and inserts the food into her mouth. She chews for just a moment before coughing slightly, dropping her fork and raising her hands over her mouth. Her eyes well with tears as Elrond quickly places his plate on the bed to his right. Fearing that she may be choking, Legolas and Tauriel get up and move back. Worry rushes over me as she struggles to function. Pentiel looks full of worry, sadness, and guilt. Elrond attempts to aid her but it remains a difficult task as she has hunched herself over her plate. I set my food down and lean toward her in concern. She manages to swallow harshly and begin coughing terribly. Pentiel pours a fresh glass of water as Elrond lifts her out of the hunch position to examine her throat. _(R/N)_ pushes Elrond’s hand away and looks to Pentiel with tear filled eyes.

“I...am sure…there are… people who like that…but not me.” She states as she gestures to the glass of water.

“Little one you had such a violent reaction to that. It is but simple spiced steamed vegetables with shed root garnish. I apologize little one.” Pentiel states as he hands her the glass.

“That tasted…like fermented onions. Please don’t make me finish that.” She states pleadingly with tear filled eyes.

“Little one I will need to look at your throat. I fear that coughing fit may have done damage to your throat.” Elrond states with worry. 

“You need not finish it my dear one.” I state as I rub her back comfortingly. 

Taking the glass from Pentiel, She proceeds to drink just over half of the glass’s contents. She must have absolutely hated that. To further dull the taste she takes a large bite of foul and chews it vigorously. Elrond continues to fret over her as she looks to me with a slight smile. She then looks to Pentiel of whom looks guilt ridden.

“No Pentiel. It is not your fault at all. I am just a picky eater. All of the other foods I have tried so far have been great. I just didn’t like that one. Don’t look so sad please. I think my throat is just fine. It doesn’t hurt at all. That just didn’t taste that great to me.” She states as she pushes Elrond hand away slightly. “You all are really fussy over me I think.”

“You are new to us, the first elfling of the age, very small and injured. You must expect this kind of treatment.” Legolas states as a matter of factly.

”What’s this? It looks like cottage cheese with peas and diced carrots in it.” She asks as Pentiel.

“That would be mulled cheese with some vegetables diced and thrown in yes. I don’t know if it will taste as things do where you are from. I hope you like it.” Pentiel replies hesitantly.

“Well we will find out!” She states as she takes a bite.

She looks out into the room awkwardly as she chews the bite. She looks down at her plate oddly then she gazes out towards Pentiel. With no hesitation she swallows her food and looks over to Pentiel.

“That was interesting…It didn’t taste like cheese. It tasted like cream with peas and corn thrown into it. That was different but not at all unpleasant. Oh there are these flat things. They kinda look like cheesy potatoes.” She states as Legolas and Tauriel approach there previous spots. 

“Mew?” the little creature squeaks as she places her paws against Pentiel’s leg and leans toward him.

“I think the littlest one would like a second portion. Shall I give her the same I as I did before?” Pentiel asks _(R/N)_.

“Yes and she may also want some water. Stroke her fur a little please maybe we can teach her that good things come to those who ask first.” She replies with a gentle smile.

“Certainly, I do hope you like the flats. As my king mentioned, most youths like them. Let me take care of you sweet one.” Pentiel states as he gently ushers the creature off of him and strokes her chest before he takes her dish and fills it yet again.

The creature’s adorableness seems to never cease. Even when it is angry or discontented it still looks cute. My little one proceeds to gather a small portion of the flats onto her fork. She looks at them for but a moment before she consumes the small portion on her fork. Pentiel gently sets the small dish back down in front of the little creature once more causing the creature squeak in delight. 

“This food tastes like cheddar baked potatoes with a garlic bacon garnish. I really like this one!” _(R/N)_ states in delight as she begins eating more of the flats.

“I am happy to hear that little one.” Pentiel states as I take another sip of my wine.

The meal continued without significant issues thankfully. My newest daughter ate to her hearts content. This speaks well for her recovery I should image. In the back of my thoughts a race of a thousand questions is underway. Though I am certain that we will yet discover the answers, her odd descriptions of foods leads me to a certainty that she is from a far off land but how did she get here? Of course I am not complaining as to her being here, I do however have complaints as to the mannerism of her arrival. The most odd of my thoughts is the strange feeling I have around her. It is though I have known her for eons yet we have only recently met. Not withstanding, we are overdue for the arrival of an elfling and she shall certainly be treasured as such.  
The little creature has reserved itself to cuddling the nearest person. It loves everything it seems. _(R/N)_ looks over curiously towards Pentiel as he begins to lift yet another silver covering. He certainly exceeded my expectations. Personally, I am hoping that he made his specialty. Usually he only makes filled layer pastry around the time of Mereth En Gilliath. I am certain that she will like it. There is no one I have met yet that does not like it. The sweet scent of the pastries floats through the room. Pentiel blushes with a slight embarrassment as all casual conversations are halted as he begins dishing the dessert. Legolas fidgets awkwardly as Pentiel places a helping of pastry onto a smaller plate. He then clears the tray in front of my new little one and places the dessert infront of her.

The sheer smell of the baked layered pastry topped with sweet cream stock spice and sliced barren fruit is enough to make anyone’s mouth water. As Pentiel begins dishing each person, the little creature decides it want some as well. Pentiel looks to _(R/N)_ for permissions.

“Oh no. This would make her sick I am sure of it. I will have to say this smells like a mixed berry pie but looks like Cinnemon Apple Strudel with butter milk frosting. There has been so much food. I hope I can finish this too.” She states with a slight giggle as she picks up her fork and takes a bite. He face lights up as she takes in the taste of the dish. “Yup this is my favorite bar none! It’s so good!”

“I am happy that you find it more palatable. It his majesty agrees you may possibly have a second portion.” Pentiel states as he looks to me for approval.

“I suppose but we will not make this a habit. If she can finish her first portion of course.” I state as I place a hand on her shoulder gently. “Legolas and Tauriel may also have a second portion in all fairness.”


	12. Dessert and differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting. My life has been crazy and now I am working two jobs to save up for next years college!

THRANDUIL  
“So when do I start learning elvish? When does my tutoring start?” She asks between bites. 

“You will begin when the healers tending you agree that it would not harm you. I am happy to see that you have an eagerness to learn. Before your studies begin you and I will speak in my office regarding how you are used to learning and how those methods compare to Sindarin education.” This thought worries me as it rolls off of my tongue though I know not as to why. 

“Well I am used to having more than one teacher. Where I am from, us kids would have one teacher for each topic. School would be held for about seven hours each day with ten minute breaks between teachers and one longer break for lunch. Each teacher would also assign work to be done at home. The amount of homework would vary based on topic and teacher but usually each teacher would assign about 20-30 minutes worth of work. It’s really-“ I silence her by placing my index finger on her lips with a cringe written across my face.

Legolas and Tauriel are filled with rage, Pentiel and Elrond look horrified. She had no time to simply be a child. Educators assigning such amounts of work at home is ridiculous especially with a seven hour instruction time. I care not if each instructor is of a different field of study. I lift my finger from her mouth and place my hand on her shoulder comfortingly. How is she supposed to learn about the world if she spends all of her time inside over a desk? 

“I’m sorry was I babbling at you…Ooops.” She says with a slight giggle as she continues eating her dessert.

“My dear little one, you will never spend seven hours being instructed and this ridiculous amount of after instruction work is not a part of Sindarin education. You will most likely spend 4 hours with Adlanel each day and after instruction work is limited.” I state as I rub her shoulder lightly. “I will admit that what worries me most is how discipline was handled by instructors.” 

“I believe this worries all of us. Treatment of youths varies from realm to realm. Some realms are harsh others are fair.” Elrond states as he lends a calming glance towards my son and now oldest daughter. “Mind you this is a topic that may be best between you and Thranduil in private.

“I don’t mind at all. Punishments were given my teachers mostly only severe punishments were given by the headmaster. It really depends on what you did wrong as to what the punishment was. I have never really been the trouble making type.” She states as she look up to me. “I’ve never really been punished at school but I have heard of other kids getting into serious trouble. The worst I have had is when the teacher looked at me with a disappointed look and would lecture me on what I did wrong and that only happened twice that I can remember.”

“That is simply a part of learning. Adlanel will have the same permissions over you as he did over your siblings. If you misbehave and a simple firm talking to is not sufficient he is permitted to go beyond that. He may have you write the same sentence repeatedly or assign you additional work at home. More severe punishments are only handled by me and will hopefully be rare.” I respond. The more intimate details of that will come later.

“Well that doesn’t sound so bad. I’m not in the habit of causing problems so… All in all I am not really concerned. You saved my life after all and this might sound weird but…I feel like I have known you for a long time. I have no idea why.” She states as she looks back at me. “This dessert is really yummy. With the way it smells I am surprised Miko hasn’t tried to steal some. She is such a cute little thief.”

“That is interesting. We may yet seek answers to that but first and foremost your health is most important. You will be carefully cared for during the stages of your healing. I will still be here for some time yet and Uliwin is certainly excited about you though dutiful as she is.” Elrond states reassuringly. “Worry not little one. You have more care here than you know of and yes the little one is very cute.”

“Not as cute as yourself new daughter of mine. Children are always the cutest. Have you any questions little one? We have given you quite a bit of information and from what I gather this life may be far different from what you had before.” I ask in kind.

“Where to begin….Well um…. Where are I? Like I am from (Hometown) in (Home country).”

“You are in the palace of King Thranduil in Ered Lasgalen capital city of the vast Woodland Realm. I have never heard of such a place as (Home country). The name of it even…” Elrond states as he looks to her in concern. 

“Weird ok…Well my world has different ‘races’ but all of us are human. You said that everyone here is Elfs? Well we have different kinds of humans like Caucasian, African American, the many different types of Asian and many others. All of us just look different in size, colors and facial traits. What is it like here?” She asks as she takes another bite of her dessert.

“Well little one there are different types of Elves in Middle Earth as well. I and Legolas are both Sindarin elves. Elrond is a Noldorian elf. Tauriel is a Sylvan elf and if I am not mistaken Pentiel is a Lorien elf. We tend not to truly pay attention to type. No elf is lesser than another based on birth origin. There is one other elf type in Middle Earth but he numbers just one. That would be Glorfindel and he is a Gondolin elf. You must also know that all elves are immortal as well.” I state informatively. “There are other races in Middle Earth besides elves. There are two smaller sized races. One would be the Hobbits of the green hills and the other would be the Dwarves. There are also several types of menfolk. Those are the more pleasant races.”

“Well I was human before so if I am an elf now I am immortal right? Are there unpleasant ones?”

“It may take some getting used to but yes you are immortal and you will age much slower than you have before. As for unpleasant races there are Orcs, Uruk-hai, trolls and Goblins can be counted in that category. They mostly kill and pillage wherever they roam. Orcs and Uruk-hai are by far the worst but let us not give you nightmares shall we?” Legolas adds with a hinge of disgust in his voice. 

“You have no worries here new sister. King Thranduil keeps a well-trained standing army. Legolas and I know this first hand as we train with them. Any elf who claims to be an elf would never let anything happen to a little one. You are perfectly protected here.” Tauriel states comfortingly.

“I don’t like spiders. I don’t care how big they are.” She states as she wiggles her fingers towards the little kitty. “Hey Miko want to play? Oh who am I kidding of course you do!”

The small little creature responds with a light-toned mew as it pounces towards my new daughter’s hand. My new little one keeps wiggling her fingers and the little creature attempts to grasp them. Peaceful moments like these are welcomed especially after all that has come to pass. Long has it been since the sun has set and we certainly should not keep her from rest. She will need all that she can get.

“Are you attempting to tire the little creature? Shall she sleep with you dear sister?” Legolas asks as he finishes his dessert.

“Yes she likes to sleep with me. What time is it? It kinda feels late. I’m getting sleepy.” She replies.

“We were headed back to the palace for dinner when we came across you in the forest. Sometime has passed since the sun has set regardless of the hour you do need rest. If your dreams plague you the guards well let me know and I will tend you.” I state as I finish my wine and pass my plate and goblet to Pentiel.

Having already given her plate to Pentiel, Tauriel takes the opportunity to make a few arrangements with the guards from my orders and also mentions a calming tea to be brought if nightmares plague her. I agree with this and thus I do not correct her. Elrond finishes his dessert and hands his plate to Pentiel as well. The little creature continues to roll around trying to catch _(R/N)_’s fingers until she holds the creature down with one hand for a few moments and then slowly strokes the little creatures underbelly.

“I’m afraid I can’t eat anymore…” She mutters.

“That is perfectly fine little one. Over stuffing yourself can cause severe pains and with the injury to your side it would only be worse. The little creature seems tired enough I suppose…” Elrond states with a slight amusement.

_(R/N)_ hands her plate to Pentiel with the remainder of her dessert upon it as Elrond and I position ourselves to move her back into a laying position. Carefully we lift her and slide her forward so that she now lies on her back. Elrond leans back and I take the opportunity to tuck her in snuggly as the kitty craws over to the left side of _(R/N)_ head and curls into a little ball on the sheets. 

“Does she really sleep like that?” I ask curiously.

“Yes she does. It is so cute too.” _(R/N)_ responds as she begins to yawn.

Pentiel wishes her a good nights rest and departs with the cart full of dishes from dinner. Elrond also wishes her a good nights rest and takes a moment to tell the guards at the door that he should be called for any and all healing needs she may have. I expected nothing less of him though there is much that he and I must speak about. I can expect that he will wait for me in the hall. Legolas and Tauriel wish her pleasant dreams and a full sleep and they wait for me. I lean over and kiss the meeting point of her hair and forehead as I wish her a pleasant sleep and remind her that we are her family now and that we shall always support her.

“Thank you so much! I will try to sleep and maybe tomorrow we can talk more about these lands. I also want to see what Adlanel has in store. I just hope the poor elf isn’t driving himself mad trying to understand my books. Can you remind him that he needs sleep too?” She asks sweetly. 

“Yes I will little one and it is good that you are so concerned for others even though you have only known him for a day. Good night little one.” I state as I walk towards the door with my son and oldest daughter. “We shall see you at breakfast.”  
“Goodnight everyone!” She replies as she closes her eyes for rest.


End file.
